A Different Bella
by Lily-Potter1987
Summary: What if Bella was different? What if she wasn't so Human herself? How would the Cullens react if they ever found out?


**A** **Different Path**

**Disclaimer: **

**Roses are Red**

**Violets are Blue**

**I don't own Twilight or**

**Smallville So please don't sue.**

**To my readers, That would be you…**

**Please let me know what you think **

**By leaving a review.**

So this is what I've been reduced to huh? Man after everything that's happen too. I'm the one that's being sent to this small town. As if Smallville wasn't small enough. This place I am being forced to hide out has rain, and in my opinion is worse than Smallville. You're probably wondering what my name is. Well I can tell you my Earth name that Martha told me to come up with. It's Isabella Kent. I prefer Bella though. I don't like my name, and the people who do know me call me by my other name. Although my cousin hates it when I call him his.

I've been reduced to traveling by plane. Let me just tell you… that is an insult to me. Gosh it would've been less annoying, but noooooooo! My boss told me I couldn't. I have to get used to lying low. What ever that means.

" Welcome to forks. We hope you've enjoyed your flight, and we hope you have a pleasant stay."

That was the pilot. We just landed and I was all but thrilled to get off. I got my carry on and shoved my way down the isle. I wasn't going to wait all day. I went down the terminal. I picked up this picture Martha gave to me. She told me he was her brother and I would be safe with him. I looked up and noticed the man in the picture. He was looking for me too. I walked up to him with caution. Oh great he's a police officer. Damn. Now I really have to be careful. This is so not what I was expecting. If I get caught, I'd be in serious trouble.

"Um hi Uncle Charlie. Is it okay if I call you that even though we just met?" I asked. I didn't want to freak him out or anything. That was the last thing I wanted.

" No… It's okay. Hi Isabella. I'm Charlie."

" You can call me Bella." I told him.

" Okay Bella. Lets go get your stuff and head out." He said. He lead me towards where the luggage was. I only and two suitcases seeing how I've only been _here _for two and a half years. I didn't have a lot of stuff. Just some clothes and a couple of books. Well there's that and my computer courteously given by my friend Victor Stone. He taught me how to crack into computer systems, and how to trace unknown phone numbers. You never know who could be tracking you. So we got my stuff and Charlie led my to his car. We were on our way to the house when it started poring rain. I sighed. This was not going to be fun!We pulled up to a two story house. It was white and had open windows. I thought it looked cute.

" I hope you don't mind Bella, I got you a car. My friend Billy's son fixed it up for you when we heard you were coming." He said. I sighed I hoped it wasn't the truck that was sitting off to the side.

" There it is. Don't you like it?" I sighed. Man this is really not good. I'm faster than that.

" Um thanks I love it. You didn't have to get me anything though." I told him. He gave me a tour of the house and showed me my room. I started unpacking. Charlie had a computer in the room. It was old though. I would have to call Victor to see if he can fix that. I took mine out and got it wired and working in five minutes. I took my cell phone out of my carry on and checked my text messages I had five unread texts. I sighed I was home sick already.

_Hey Chica if you need a serious burrito run I'm a text away. Don't forget!_

_Hey Girl it totally sucks you're not here! I'm gonna kick boss's ass. How bout that?_

_Hey if anything's wrong with your computer give me a call. Also me and the guys were discussing. we're gonna come visit ya! As soon as stick up his ass isn't looking LOL._

_Kara. You know I miss you. Please try to fit in and don't do anything stupid. I mean it!_

_Sup Kara? How's spoon treating you? If anyone gives you trouble let me know and I'll go to the school and pay the school to have 'em thrown out. Got that? _

I could tell the guys were missing me already. I finished unpacking. It only took me two minutes flat this time. I timed myself! I guess this place might not be so bad. At least I won't be found here. Hopefully. I think I just jinxed myself. Aw shit to hell. I gotta keep my guard up. Nothing bad can happen and My stupid cousin cant find out about. Man where's the fun in that?

**A/N Okay so I hope you guys are okay with this. It's a Smallville and Twilight Crossover. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
